


15x16 Coda

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x16 coda, Angst, Confrontations, Drag Me Away (From You) coda, Gen, Rated M for language, fuck fate, spoiler heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: After the tension-filled silence of the drive back to the bunker, Sam confronts Dean about Jack.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	15x16 Coda

Sam was halfway down the staircase before Dean even came through the doors behind him. He bounded down the steps, his long strides carrying him down the hall to his room, ignoring the call of his name. He set his duffle on his bed with a huff and pulled out his cell, typing out a quick text to Castiel.

**_Sam_ ** _ : Dean told me about Jack. Finally. Where are you? _

Sam set the phone down on his dresser and began switching out the soiled clothes in his bag for a few days worth of clean ones as he waited for the response. The text alert went off as he was stuffing the clothes hurriedly into the duffle. He zipped it up and grabbed his phone, opening the text.

**_Cas:_** _Sam, I’m so sorry. Look, I’m trying to find a way to stop this, maybe it’s best if you just stay back with Dean._

**_Sam:_ ** _ I’m already packed and heading out, just text me where to meet you. I’m helping, you won’t change my mind, Cas. I’m not letting Jack die, not without a fight. _

Sam shoved the phone in his pocket and shouldered the duffle, flicking the light switch off as he left.

Dean was sitting at the table as he walked into the war room, a beer in his hand and one on the table. Sam’s jaw clenched as he continued walking past, wishing Dean had just gone to bed.

“Oh, so now  _ you’re  _ just gonna leave?”

Sam stopped in the doorway, chest heaving in a sigh. He didn’t turn around as he spoke.

“I have to  _ try _ , Dean. He’s my kid, too.”

“Sam-”

“No, Dean! You’re not going to stop me, you’re not going to change my mind.” Sam hefted the duffle higher on his shoulder, finally turning to face Dean, his face hard-set. “I was the first person he saw when he was born, Dean. I was the first one who was there for him; do you know what his first word was?  _ Father _ . He asked me if I was his father.”

Dean looked away, his eyes shadowed with pain as Sam continued, the dam bursting open now.

“Do you know how hard it was to tell him that no, I wasn’t his father? That the man he was asking for was dead?! He was so scared, and then you came running in...fuck, Dean. I was the first one to really get to know him. Maybe I wasn’t his father then, when he asked. But I am now. He’s as much a son to me as he is to you, to Cas. And fuck if I’m not going to try  _ every _ damn thing I can think of to save him. He’s a kid, Dean,  _ a kid _ ! A-and what, he thinks this is the only way to find our forgiveness? No. Fuck that, Dean. I’m not just going to accept this and let him die. Not again.”

“How? Hmm? Tell me how, when even Billie, Death herself, says it’s the only way.”

“Billie’s been wrong before, Dean. The  _ books  _ have been wrong. They were wrong about the Ma’lak box, they can be wrong now. They’re constantly being rewritten. Every step we take, it changes things. So, if there’s a way to change his fate, I’m going to find it. No one’s going to stop me from trying to save Jack. Not you, not Billie. I’m going to meet up with Cas, and we’re  _ going  _ to find another way to stop Chuck.”

“And what am I supposed to say if Jack asks where you are? Huh? If he finds out what you two are up to, how do you expect me to stop him from stopping you?”

Sam threw him a bitchface before he turned on his heel and resumed his path to the stairs.

“You’re good at keeping secrets, right? Make something up.” He knew it was a low blow, that Dean no doubt winced at the comment, but fuck, he always did this shit. Always hiding things from him, under the assumption he couldn’t handle it. He paused before stepping through the door to the garage, his head dropping in a heavy sigh. “I’ll text you when I find Cas.”


End file.
